


Self Tickle Session

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: This was a strange kind of foreplay. He had to admit it.(Or, Tony tickles himself since he has no one else to do it to him. Or so he thinks.)





	Self Tickle Session

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a fic YEARS ago of a similar scenario (but I think it was Steve who was tickling himself) and I cannot for the life of me find the fic again so I think it's been deleted, but I adored it so much and have wanted to write this concept myself since, so kudos to that fic and that author. Hope you're doing well, wherever you are.
> 
> But yeah Tony has a tickle kink here so if that isn't your thing feel free to click away. If you stay I hope you like it!

In retrospect he shouldn’t have expected to be granted even an hour of privacy anywhere in this tower that wasn’t in his lab or bedroom, but after an overly difficult day his feet steered him in the direction of the usually vacant library, and he wasn’t one to question his intuition.

Dusty, the only room in the whole building that looked as if technology hadn’t touched it in decades, and one of Tony’s favorite spaces when he needed a moment away from everything. When he needed to allow his body to rest and not keep overworking itself to exhaustion. It was packed to the brim with bookshelves, the books being decor rather than entertainment at this point, but he knew Natasha and occasionally Steve would come up here and read, so he didn’t have the heart to turn it into anything else. Sometimes you just needed to be surrounded by stories and knowledge. That was enough for him right now.

The faux leather couch, hidden between rows of shelves, was tinted in gold from the descending sun peeking through the buildings outside. This was the perfect reading spot in the afternoons, with big windows and natural lighting. Tonight it worked as Tony’s sanctuary.

He sat. He fished out his phone. He put it on the table. He twisted his body to look outside, watching the growing darkness embrace him. He turned back. He sighed.

Well, now what?

Rhodey had always nagged him about not resting when he needed to, but he hadn’t mentioned that resting could be so _boring_.

He grabbed his phone, disregarding any messages to go on twitter, aimlessly scrolling on the feed of his private account. If no one knew he was on there they wouldn’t question him not following all the people they would expect him to follow. He could laugh at memes in peace.

So he did. For about twenty minutes. Then he got bored. Again.

“Seriously?” he said aloud, chucking the phone to the side in frustration. Maybe he needed to read after all.

Or-

That could be wildly embarrassing if anyone saw him.

But.

Well, he couldn’t say he hadn’t had his cravings recently.

Feeling extremely self conscious, Tony slid down a bit, the leather squeaking in protest. His shirt rode up without him having to touch it, skin being exposed to the air. He almost shivered, fingers twitching. Not yet. Think about it first, to turn the contact into more of a relief.

Fingers skittering up his sensitive skin, continuing even as he started squirming. Not showing any mercy. His arms strapped down, underarms exposed. Torso twisting and still having to endure the soft scratches on the sides of his belly, his most ticklish spots. Not stopping despite how he begged.

Fuck it.

He closed his eyes and ran the tip of his finger across his lower belly, the touch so slight he almost didn’t feel it. Humming, he added four fingers and moved them upward, until his tummy jumped beneath the contact. Until he could almost imagine it being someone else’s torturous work on his sensitive skin.

This was a strange kind of foreplay. He had to admit it.

He removed his hand, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t even handle his own touch. Ridiculous. He ran his big toe over the sole of his other foot while trying to figure out where his hand should journey next. Whether he should aim for a slow descend.

The room was almost entirely dark now and he felt braver. Maybe braver than he should in a room that anyone could access. He stilled, giving his skin some relief, and listened. No sound. He was still alone.

He exhaled slowly, turning his body so that he was lying down properly with his legs resting on the couch. Giving the illusion of relaxation. Truth was he was far from relaxed.

Hand hovering over his midriff, Tony used his other hand to fully jank his shirt up. Exposed and vulnerable. So much skin at his disposal. If only he didn’t have control of his hands. It was so easy to swipe them over a spot and then remove them, not giving him any chance to lose his composure. He needed someone else’s hands, but to get to them he’d need a person. A person he didn’t have.

Damn it, he hadn’t expected this self tickle session to become so _sad_.

Tony snorted, mumbled “stupid”, and let his hand collide with his ribs. Spidering the bones as good as he could without giving in to his urge to make it stop. Breathing slowly, eyes shut and lips curling into a lazy smile. Moving downward to torture his belly again, pretending someone had him pinned while dragging their nails lightly over the area. Over and over. Not stopping as he laughed or begged or screamed. Not until the safe word had been uttered, and Tony not planning on saying it anytime soon.

He fluttered his fingers over his neck, the feeling almost unbearable. Almost too much. Surely someone else doing this would’ve sent him into hysterics. He wanted to reach the spot at the top of his spine. The one that gave his whole body goosebumps. He wanted to grab his foot and spider his fingertips over his sole. God, he wished-

Was that a sound?

He sat up, almost sending the table flying when he swung his legs back onto the floor. Heart racing, eyes trying to see in the dark. Terrified. Yes, he’d saved the world countless of times and he’d never felt _this_ sort of panic.

“JARVIS, turn the lights up,” he said, voice hoarse. Not sounding like his.

What he found was a very sheepish looking Steve Rogers.

Well, that was just _great_.

He watched Steve emerge fully from behind the bookshelf, his face proof enough that he’d probably been there for a while. Hell, maybe he’d been there the entire time, but just hadn’t felt like saying anything.

Either way Tony was moving the fuck out _right now_.

“Tony.”

Tony averted his gaze when Steve took another step. “How much did you see?”

“I’m sorry.”

“How much, Steve?”

“Enough to know what you were doing, I guess.”

“Jesus, you just- you didn’t think to let me know of your presence?”

“Please don’t be mad.”

“How can I _not_?”

Steve was right there, right in front of him now with his perfect face. His stupid perfect eyes.

If Tony wasn’t blushing before he sure as hell was now.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, looking like a kicked puppy. “I know I shouldn’t have lurked, but-”

“But?”

“God, I’m gonna sound like such a freak.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t think the guy you caught doing _that_ will judge you.”

“I’m not judging you either, you know.”

“Yeah, I believe you.”

“I’m not.” Steve tilted his head. “Please don’t think I would.”

“Can we get back to why you were lurking?”

“I just. I found it so mesmerizing that I couldn’t look away.”

Tony blinked. “Sorry?”

“You teasing your skin like that? Jesus, Tony, I’ve never been more attracted to you.” He crouched down and put his hand on Tony’s knee. Tony let him. “I’ve noticed you have… a thing for tickling.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Please kill me.”

“Hey,” Steve said, his other hand finding Tony’s nape. “It’s okay.”

“Is it?”

“I don’t mind it. I’m just wondering why you thought you had to do this to yourself when you could just ask me.”

So maybe they hadn’t talked about what the hell they were yet, but that was practically a love declaration.

“Are you serious?”

“Never been more serious in my life.”

“You’re not just messing with me to spare me the embarrassment? Because trust me, I’d take it any day over you _pretending-_ ”

“I’m not just saying this, Tony.”

The silence that followed was excruciating. Tony, who had this beautiful man seemingly wrapped around his finger, didn’t know what to say. How does one react to something like that?

“I still don’t approve of you creeping on me like that,” he said, finally. “But if you don’t pin me right now I’m not sure what I’m going to do with myself.”

Steve obliged, the two of them tangled together until the room was echoing with Tony’s laughter. Whoever thought libraries were quiet hadn’t met Steve’s fingers because _damn_.

“Tell me what you were thinking of when you did this,” Steve said, toying with Tony’s neck and almost pushing him over the edge.

Much better than a self tickle session. So much better.


End file.
